nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Coral Godwin/Coral's Audio Logs and Reports
Logs and Reports #1 "First Try For Everything?" Camera is adjusted as it's turned on. "Ummm? Is this even on?" Camera shakes and the audio gets muffled. "Okay, yeah it's on." Smiles nervously at the screen, and clears throat. "Hello. My name is Coral. My home planet is called Earth. Right now, I'm just getting settled in my buck on the ship called the 'Discovery'. It's the third night sleeping here with my crewmates, and everyone here it sooo nice to me. I'm defiantly warming up to them a lot quicker than I thought I would. Yeah you see, on my first day, I tried to make my first page of Personal Jobs or Chores on Ship." Looks at the camera nervously. "I got pulled away from it for most of the day, and didn't finish it till I got back from some stuff. The crewman onboard were confused from this, and I got timid from their questions. Thankfully, they meant no harm when they asked, and I was able to calm down and be myself towards them. So now I'm their new crewmate with a new desk and bunk!" Yawns quietly before rubbing her eyes. "Anyways, I'm so excited to meet the crew. I can't wait to learn more about everyone, and help around as much as I can." Reaches to turn the camera off, but stops. "Now that I'm thinking about it? One of the first Crewmates' I've met named Pengu. She's been coughing a lot lately?" Searches in hologram computer files intensely. "Yeah, today I made a page about this new Flora that Captain Seri has lately discovered, known as the Erepetera Nogrunnareus, or the Sunrise Lotus Fruit. I had many tests on it, and the healing qualities it has are off the charts! Maybe I can ask Pengu to eat it, and hope she'll get better soon? This is Coral. Logging Out." Turns off the camera, and heads to bed. Logs and Reports #2 "Friends To Be Found!" Camera is turned on. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. Wow! That sounded so cool!" Giggles, then looks at the camera embarrassed before clearing her throat. "Um... Oh yes! Earlier today, BlueUnderscoreFox asked for some help getting some pages going, along with some links to help them get noticeable. I'm so happy that I was able to help set it up, so more people can see it. I've also noticed more crewmembers on board and I couldn't help but welcome them with open arms. I tried to talk to one of the new members named Tatianna." Nods head. "But she seemed pretty busy, and I could understand that. Other crewmembers tried to do the same, but they didn't have any luck either. So that's when I got to talk to some of the other crewmates here, like Misty the Xenobiologist, Mike, and BlueUnderscoreFox. Misty and I like to bake, so maybe I'll bump into her baking some more donuts like today. I found out that Mike loves the Earth videogame, the Isle. Which made sense. The other night when the other crewmates are sleeping; I would find him playing his game during sleeping hours, and watch him play for a bit from my buck as a mouse. To end this Log, I have to say that I haven't seen Pengu most of the day. Her Chronic Disease, Sarabilphe (Disease) has made me worry if she's going to be okay. I left a note with some Sunrise Lotus Fruit samples on her desk for her. I do hope she gets it. This is Coral. Logging out." Turns the camera off and goes to bed. Logs and Reports #3 "The Hardships While Dog-sitting." Camera is turned on with Skye's dog, Pippa, behind Coral. "Hello, this is Coral-" Pippa barks as she tilts her head. Coral grins and rolls her eyes. "And Pippa. On the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates." Coral turns around and laughs at the tail wagging Pippa. "There. You happy?" Pippa barks back in reply. "As you can see, Pippa and I are in the kitchen making some dinner, just until Skye gets back from testing the new anti-venom, for any animal who ingest the Nightlight Flower again." Coral stops and turns around to Pippa laying down on the floor, whimpering in sadness. Coral steps away from the mic to comfort Pippa. Coral's muttering is unclear to the camera. Finally some words are picked up by the mic. "I know... I know. It could of been friend's with me too." Coral rises up from the kitchen floor to face the camera. "Today. Has had its ups and downs. It started when I volunteered to help Skye to be her Test subject for the anti-venom of the Nightlight Flower. I was so confident that I would be okay, since I had some Sunrise Lotus Fruit with me. But thankfully, Skye had more commonsense not to use me, and instead let me watch over her dog, Pippa. Either way, I was happy to help. Pippa and I talked to the moon and back as we walked around the Discovery. I loved listening to the adventures Pippa and Skye has had together on Earth. To my surprise, Pippa explained to me that Human beings don't usually understand animals like the way I could. Just as we both were entering the bunkrooms, we heard a high pitch screaming coming from outside. Pippa was already running to the noise before I knew what was going on. I ran after her, dodging and weaving other crewmates to catch up. Soon Pippa had stopped at a window; our lungs needing air as we saw what had made that screaming. An Isyapozium Jauleise with Nightlight Flower nectar on its mouth, laid unmoving on the ground. Motionless. Frozen.. Dead... What was worse was poor Skye standing right next to the body, as Pippa watched with the same fear that showed in Skyes' eyes. It was clear we all couldn't do anything for the Isyapozium Jauleise. I had stepped back from the window and called for Pippa. We could of made a new friend if I was there to stop it. Pippa had whimpered to me. I hugged her; telling her that everything happens for a reason. Hoping to make her feel better. It has been a few hours, but here we are here in the kitchen making dinner." Oven dings besides Pippa, her ears prick from the noise as she wags her tail again. Both their minds finally off the sorrow and grief they've felt today. "Oh! That's dinner now!" Coral turns around with oven-mitts on and pulls out two trays of food. The first were homemade dog-treats for Pippa to go with her dog food. The second was a Blooming Onion that Coral made for herself. "Hmmmmm! Well dinner's ready! This is Coral-" Pippa hops up to see the camera and barks. "And Pippa. Logging Out for dinner." Turns Camera off and goes to eat. Logs and Reports #4 "A Note That Brings Hope!" Camera is turned on. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. If you were expecting to see Skye's dog, Pippa, behind me? Just know that she got back with Skye after my last log. So now I can tell you some fantastic news! So Pengu got my note and the Sunrise Lotus Fruit samples!" Squeals happily and throws arms in the air before she continues. "She gave me a note, explaining that the Sunrise Lotus Fruit has been working on her Sarabilphe (Disease), and is healing her by the days!! I couldn't be any happier that I was able to help! Now, she did say she still wanted to be in quarantine, till she knows she's all better. Which I completely understand. With that, this is Coral. Logging Out." Smiles before she turns off the camera, and heads to bed. Logs and Reports #5 "More New Crewmates To Meet!" Camera is turned on. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. Another new crewmate has arrived on the Discovery, and her name was Melody Moonglow. She seem like a nice person, even though I haven't met her yet. But I have a feeling we're going to, and we all ready have some things in common. She's knows her Earth animal's; wants to be an exo-biologist, and is already missing someone. So to make her feel a little bit better, I've placed a 10 dollar Earth bill in her large jar filled with a couple Earth coins. With a note on it reading, "Pernita Funds. I hope that the money I placed in the jar will give her the starting point to saving enough money to send Pernita, Melody's Zolkin, back to her. Hopefully in the meantime, she'll warm up to the Discovery like the way I did. Lots of friendly welcomes. Or delicious Space Donuts. Either way, this is Coral. Logging Out." She turns off the camera, and heads to bed. Logs and Reports #6 "Clearly... I'm Adopted." Camera is turned on. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. Its been a few days since my last log, so I'll try to give you guys the short story." Breathes in. "So I noticed that many people have been researching and finding fossils on many different planets, so while I was traveling with some of my crewmates to get supplies for the Ship. A unknown fossil with a Alien symbol caught my eye as I was passing by the lab. Now for the pass 7 hours, 3 minutes, and 28 seconds. I've been searching no stop through these Alien dictionaries, because the symbol is almost identical to the birthmark on my wrist?!" Pulls up pictures taken of the unknown fossil with a Alien symbol carved in the bone, and shows her wrist with the same mark. "Guys. I have to know? Like what does this mark mean, and are there others like me out there? So yeah. This is Coral. Logging Out." She turns off the camera, and goes back to work. Logs and Reports #7 "Back On The Discovery!" Camera is turned to a sleepy Crewmate. "Hello, 'yawn' this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates." Rubs face with hand. "Sorry if I haven't done any logs lately. My family on Earth needed some help with some family troubles, which helped me get off my obsession with my Birthmark after a week or so. Now that I'm back, I hope to explore the new planets that my Captain and Crewmates have discovered. I'm so excited that Captain Seri has discovered a planet with some water. Can you believe it?! Water!" Watch beeps. "Well, sleeping hours have started, and I still haven't unpacked yet. Until next time, this is Coral. Logging Out." She turns off the camera, and opens her suitcase. Category:Blog posts Category:Reports and Diary Entries